I Have Sinned
by rachcorleone
Summary: “Me perdoe, padre, mas eu pequei.” -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 09/06/2008

**Autora:** Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

"Me perdoe, padre, mas eu pequei."

Eu congelei, as palavras tendo rolado por sua língua como seda e pensando que eu não podia vê-lo, era exatamente _não_ olhar pra ele, eu ainda podia sentir o sorriso malicioso em sua voz.

Eu abri minha boca, mas antes que eu pudesse falar, ele estava continuando, sua voz num sussurro baixo. "Eu tenho sonhado sobre você, todas as noites. Você me mantém embaixo e me faz implorar por seu toque. Seu malditamente lindo corpo se pressionando contra o meu, enquanto você me domina. Fazendo-me choramingar e me mexer para atender suas vontades, então você vai tocar, beijar, me _foder_."

Eu estremeci involuntariamente, minha boca ficando seca, enquanto eu fixava minha frente, não me permitindo olhar através da janela do confessionário, para ele.

"Eu peco toda vez que acordo de meus sonhos e passo minha mão ao meu redor. Imaginando você, enquanto eu aumento meus movimentos, choramingando seu nome quando eu venho no meu estômago, desejando que fosse sua mão ao invés da minha."

Eu apertei minhas coxas, tentando não deixá-lo me pegar dessa vez, mas isso se provou impossível quando ele murmurou. "Eu até mesmo grito seu nome durante o sexo, Pierre."

Estremecendo, eu lentamente me virei para olhar pra ele.

Um pequeno sorriso malicioso estava curvando seus lábios, conforme ele perguntava. "Eu posso ser perdoado?"

Engolindo, eu não me importei em me reajustar, enquanto gaguejava. "S-sim."

"Bem," ele disse. "então, você não deveria me deixar entrar?"

Puxando o ar com força, eu estava pronto para falar não pra ele, que nós teríamos uma confissão _normal_ pra variar, mas, invés, eu me encontrei concordando e abrindo minha parte do confessionário.

Ele sorriu largamente, antes de desaparecer de sua parte e, segundos depois, ela estava dentro da minha e fechando a porta atrás dele.

Sentando-se de pernas abertas no meu colo, ele se inclinou e fechou a janela que lhe permitia ver as duas partes da cabine.

"Bem, padre..." ele ronronou. "Parece que eu tenho que encontrar um modo para que você me perdoe."

"Da..." eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu, pressionando seus lábios nos meus, a sensação do seu maldito piercing de lábio contra os meus, fazendo-me fechar os olhos instantaneamente.

Pressionando fortemente seus lábios contra os meus, ele beliscou meu lábio inferior, antes de forçar sua língua para dentro da minha boca.

Eu gemi, minhas mãos se erguendo para segurar seu quadril, enquanto ele lentamente começava esfregá-lo contra o meu. Ele correu sua língua por dentro da minha boca, quase como se ele estivesse mapeando cada pequeno detalhe.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, eu lentamente abri meus olhos.

"Dav..."

Ele me interrompeu novamente. "Não, não fale, apenas aproveite."

Se inclinando, ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto sua mão encontrava meu cinto e começando a desfazê-lo.

"Eu estou pagando pelos meus pecados, Pierre, lembra?" ele disse, seus lábios continuando seu trabalho no meu pescoço, assim que ele terminou de desfazer meu cinto e foi para o zíper. "Nós não iríamos querer que você me desse o prazer de ouvir sua voz. Isso frustraria o propósito da minha punição."

Eu apenas gemi, incapaz de até pensar em responder, quando ele chupou um pouco da pele do meu pescoço para dentro de sua boca.

"Deus, eu amo os sons que você faz." Ele murmurou, enquanto deslizava sua mão para dentro da minha calça.

Mordendo meu lábio inferior para dentro da minha boca, eu arqueei levemente para cima, assim que seus dedos deslizaram por minha boxer, suavemente agarrando minha ereção.

"Não, não pare. Deixe-me ouvir você." Ele sussurrou, acariciando-me levemente.

Segurando um gemido, eu choraminguei. "Nós não podemos ser pegos, David."

Eu pude ouvir o bico em sua voz quando ele disse. "Ótimo, arruíne toda minha diversão."

"Você não está pagando pelos seus _pecados_?"

Ele se inclinou e lambendo um caminho pelo meu pescoço, antes de ronronar no meu ouvido. "Mm, yeah. Você está certo. Então é melhor eu fazer isso."

Eu nunca tive a chance de reagir, antes dele remover sua mão da minha calça e sair de cima de mim.

Choramingando com a perda de contato, eu o ouvi dar uma pequena risada, antes de se ajoelhar.

Pondo suas mãos na cintura da minha calça e boxer, ele disse. "Erga-se um pouco, então eu posso abaixar isso."

Eu rapidamente concordei, erguendo-me, então ele pôde puxá-las até meus joelhos.

Juntando nossos olhos, ele deu um sorriso malicioso, que fez meu estômago revirar e meu coração bater mais rápido.

"Eu amo fazer isso com você." Ele disse, antes de se inclinar para frente e me pôr até a metade em sua boca.

Eu rapidamente ergui minha mão, apenas para abafar meu gemido, enquanto ele começava mover sua língua ao meu redor.

Fechando meus olhos, eu me inclinei para trás, contra a parede, e usei todo meu autocontrole para não gozar na sua pequena boca talentosa. O maldito piercing quase me fazendo vir toda vez que era pressionando contra mim.

Sorrindo ao meu redor, ele deixou escapar um baixo 'hum', enquanto ele continuava, parecendo divertir-se enquanto sua mão se erguia para lhe ajudar.

Usando minha mão livre, eu a trouxe para enrolar em seu cabelo quando ele engoliu ao meu redor, um gemido alto de seu nome apenas meio-abafado pela minha mão, assim que eu vim em sua boca.

Ele não hesitou em engolir, seus lábios ainda curvados em um sorriso enquanto ele lentamente se afastava de mim.

Sentando-se, ele removeu minha mão, antes de se mexer para perto para depositar um suave beijo em meus lábios.

Ele ia se afastar, mas eu agarrei seu pescoço e o segurei no lugar, sua boca abrindo-se antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de pedir, fazendo-me sorrir levemente, enquanto nós nos beijávamos preguiçosamente.

Ele se afastou depois de alguns momentos e perguntou com um sorriso. "Você não está feliz que eu tenha começado a vir me confessar?"

Eu dei uma pequena risada. "Yeah... Mas eu estou ainda mais feliz que você tenha me feito virar gay."

"Idem." Ele choramingou, antes de deslizar de cima de mim e se abaixar no chão.

Sorrindo largamente pra mim, ele agarrou minha calça e boxer e, com a sua língua levemente de fora em concentração, começou a puxá-las para seu lugar, com minha ajuda.

Apenas quando ele estava para prender meu cinto, nós ouvimos o som da porta abrindo, fazendo-nos congelar e olhar para a janela fechada com os olhos arregalados.

Ele rapidamente se pressionou contra a parede e olhou para mim, mordendo seu lábio nervosamente.

Puxando tremulamente o ar, eu abri a janela, revelando a Senhora White.

Quando ela olhou para mim apenas como qualquer um preste a se confessar, eu quase suspirei aliviado.

"Perdoe-me, padre, mas eu pequei."

Eu respirei fortemente, meu alivio anterior rapidamente desaparecendo.

Não apenas ela havia dito _aquela frase_, como David também havia decidido que esse era o momento perfeito para _correr sua mão pela minha perna._

A Senhora White rapidamente começou o que seria uma longa lista de seus pecados ridículos, assim que a mão de David fez seu caminho para dentro da minha calça, deixando-me mais uma vez excitado.

Eu lancei a ele um olhar aborrecido, mas ainda sorri amigavelmente enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior.

Ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente e piscou, sua mão continuando os movimentos lentos.

Graças a Deus que ele veio se confessar!


End file.
